Superspeed
Superspeed is an unknown animal. He is very stupid and caused what happened in Wake Up and Smell the Coffee and Cars and People don't mix. He is a fan of Black Spy from spy vs spy, note his shirt. He is a brony and watches mlp alot, just the new series. Superspeed isn't very lucky as seeing his friends die in front of him or being killed by Cub. He is on social htf as Rocko. Superspeed passed all his classes because of lucky 1 point. His stupidity will be shown later. He also killed someone when he moved to HTF town. For his desc. on the Main Characters page, he is listed as the fastest/luckiest of the friends. He is best friends with Spook and Lumpy. Superspeed isn't very smart so he thinks Lumpy is smart. Spook is smart but never listens to him. He is also not good at baseball, as in The Small Game (not made by me}. Superspeed, in Basketstar, is shown to be terrible at Basketball, where Robo Star attempts to teach him. His smoochie had to do with cleaning, which he is not good at. He is friends with Trippy and Robo Star. He dies in most of the episodes he appears in, but he survived Ice Cream, You Scream, your happy your ugly, Gimmy my Lunch Money, Read 'Em and Weep, Slice Kringle, Pipe Finds,All Flocked Up. Most of his deaths involve explosions. Starring Roles #Wake Up and Smell the Coffee #Cars and People don't mix #Read 'Em then Weep 'Em (Fan verison) #The Coin #Death Park #Reviving Cub #Revenge #Superspeed's halloween #Razor Sharp #You're Bakin' Me Crazy (Fan Version) #For weather or worse #The Date #Class Act (Fan Version) #SuperShort #Super Christmas #Mommin' Up #Concrete Solution (Fan Version) #Sharpen your skills #The Small Game #A fanmade christmas speicel #You Trip Me Up #Sleeping on The Job #Basketstar #Superspeed smoochie #So Sweet!! #Don't axe me a question! #Clips away! #New Home #Warning (Episode) #Be careful... #Spiked your computer #Conker the world #The Vicious Cycle of 2fort #That Prairie Dog Accused #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya (Fan Version) #Hide and Seek (Fan Version) #Zombies are comin #Happy Tree Friends: Battle of Armageddon #Superspeed's Minecraft adventure #Helping Helps (Fan Version) #Mortal Tree Friends #Story Tellin' #Rose's short #Treasure Those Idol Moments (Fan Version) #Rocket Science #Jack and Thrill's Adventure #Switches #Dopework #Resurrect The Dead! #Autopsy Turvy: The actual episode #From Hero to Eternity (Fan Version) #Hide And Seek #Time And Time Again #From A to Zoo #The Hoover Dam #We're Scrooged #Graffing the Walls #Pipe Finds #Fight at the Museum #Carnage Country #Brake the Cycle Featuring Roles #Ice Cream, You Scream #I ashed you to go away #Bubblevicious #Home is Where the hurt is (Fan Version) #Havin' A Ball (Fan Version) #Circus Brawl #100-Yard Bash #Your Happy Your Ugly #Class Act (New fan version) #I have a boney feeling #A History Be Known #We are the Camp-ions #Double Whammy (Ale Version) #The Right Side Of The Tracks #I don't have any spare time #Wild West Side #5 Easy-Peasy Pieces #One Last Crusade #Bombs in town #Twinkle Twinkle Little Scar #Peas in a Pod #Party Animal #Kitchen Kringle #Better Early Than Ever #See You Later, Elevator #Theaters... #Puffing Paint #Have You Any Wool? #Driving Problems Appearances #The screw day #Gangsters and Robbers #Chip Off the Ol' Block (Fan Version) #Gangsters. And Aliens #Down 'N' Dirty #The Night of the Dolphin #Hex and the City #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow (Fan Version) #Science is Freaky #Sniffle's Revenge #Gimme my Lunch Money #Gems the Breaks (Fan Version) #Read 'Em and Weep #Wrath of Con #And the Kitchen Sink #All Flocked Up #Stealing the Spotlight Deaths #Wake Up and Smell the Coffee: He falls off a cliff and is sliced is by a helicopter #Cars and People don't mix: Crushed by a block #The screw day: Stabbed and killed by screws #Read 'Em then Weep 'Em: Blown up by the fireworks #The Coin: Sliced into pieces by a ladder #Death Park: Ran Over by a speeding cart #Reviving Cub: Cub stabs him in the eye. Falls to his death. #Revenge: Dies of blood loss #Superspeed's halloween: decapited by the wind #Razor Sharp: Sliced to bits by the razor thing #You're Bakin' Me Crazy: Crushed by the edge of the sign #For Weather or Worse: Crushed by a giant hail #The Date: dies in an explosian along with Trippy #Class Act: shot in the head by Ale #SuperShort: Stabbed in the head/crushed in the suitcase #Super Christmas: Burns to death #Mommin' Up: Splatters after falling a great height #Concrete Solution: head crushed by a cement brick #Sharpen your skills: Crushed by the metal shield #The Small Game: chest piecred by a baseball #Gangster and Robbers: shot by Lifty and Shifty #A fanmade christmas speical: sliced into two #You Trip Me Up: falls to his death #Sleeping on the job: punctuated by multiple tree bark #Basketstar: crushed by the basketball #Smoochie 1: Impladed on a rake #Smoochie 2: flesh torn off by blower, leaving his skull #Smoochie 3: Dies when the leave sucker exploded #Chip Off the Ol' Block: Organs smashed out after crashing #I ashed you to go away: Ale chokes him with Robo Star's ash #So Sweet!!: Hits his head on a ferris wheel seat and dies #Dont axe me a question: head sliced by an axe #Clips away: killed by Ale offscreen #New Home: killed when his house collaspes on him #Warning: Crushed by Lumpy's RV #Gangsters and Aliens: shot by Al Capone while being used as a meat shield by a platyplus alien #Be careful: Electoted to death by a toaster #Spiked your computer: Killed in his house fire #Bubblevicious: killed in a RV explosian #Conker the world: Chunk of head blowned off by Conker #That Prairie Dog Accused: head chewed on by zombie, bleeds to death #The Vicious Cycle of 2fort: shot in the head by Squish, however respawns #Home is where the hurt is: crushed by a bed that he recently pushed up #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya: chopped in half by a half-wood, then pole impales chest #Hide and Seek: falls into a pit of spikes and finally dies when a grenade itchy hands him explodes #Zombies are coming: Eaten alive by zombies #HTF Battle: Head slammed into ground and constantly smashed by Shelby's foot intill he dies. Stangled to death #Down N Dirty: Crushed by a trash bag #Superspeed's MC adventure: falls into the Void #Helping Helps: Decapitated by a branch #The Night of the Dolphin: Killed by an octopus #Havin' A Ball: killed when the helicopter fell on him #Circus Brawl: His head cracks (along with Lily) #100-Yard Bash: falls into a pot of lava #5 Easy Peasy: toy train driven into his head #Mortal Tree Friends: dies of blood loss #Story Tellin': Killed when the moon falls on the Earth #Rose's story: Stabbed in the head by Ale #Hex and the City: Crushed by a helicopter along with Trippy #Treasure Those Idol Moments: Gets his head crushed in by a swing #Science is Freaky: top of head sliced off by Ale #Rocket Science: Stabbed in the chest by the rocket #Sniffle's Revenge: Stabbed by the ants #Jack and Thrill's adventure: splatters on the Effil Tower #Class Act (New fan version): Killed by explosion #I have a boney feeling: Killed by Ale when she uses Sir Gron's arm bone to hit him. #Switches: Impladed threw the head by a switch #A History be Known: Crushed by a painting with Trippy #Dopework: Mauled by a bear #Resurrect the dead: Killed by Shelby before the episode #We are the camp-ions: Shot to death when mistakened to be a creature #Gems the break: Flies out the bus and is shredded by a wood chipper #Autopsy Turvy: Replaces his heart with the motor engine, coughs up oil and dies #From Hero to Eternity: Dies either when catching on fire and falling, or later on while rolling #Hide And Seek: Neck snapped by Ale #Double Whammy: shot with numerous arrows by Ale #The Right Side Of The Tracks: Crushed by lots of bags #I don't have any spare time: Dies in a explosian #Time and Time Again: Pulled in to a fan and shredded by the fan due to Trippy #Wild West Side: Shot by Howdy #One Last Crusade: Dies in a explosion #Bombs in town: Dies in a explosion (again) #From A to Zoo: Impaled in the head by a horn #Twinkle Twinkle Little Scar: Dies in the star crash (debatable) #The Hoover Dam: Drowns in the rushing water #Peas in a Pod: Throws up organs and dies #We're Scrooged: Torn apart by toy teeth #And the kitchen sink: Smashed by the chunk of wall #Graffing the walls: Killed by Ale #Party Animal: Face cut out like a piece of cake #Kitchen Kringle: Suffocates from the gas or dies in the explosion #Better Early Than Ever: TBA #See You Later, Elevator: Burns to death or dies in the explosian #Theaters...:Dies when falling into the popcorn maker #Puffing Paint: Grunts hacks him up with a chainsaw #Fight at the Museum: Crushed by Dinosaur bones along with Trippy #Have you any Wool?: Face shredded by a razor #Driving Problems: Crashes into a wall which kills him #Carnage Country: Run over by Mime's unicycle. #Stealing the Spotlight: Vaporized by the lights #Brake the Cycle: Crushed by Wooly's bike Trivia *It is unknown what species Superspeed is (probably a bear). *He is one of the few to be killed by Cub. Other being Lumpy. *His age is based off HTFCub's age from HTF Social, now Rocko. *Superspeed is an original character (the only think that is unoriginal is the style). *He is often mistaking as a hedgehog, but that's his hair, as he watching Sonic. *He dies twice in Reviving Cub. *He is gonna be the black spy for Halloween. *Spook is his best friend, but Spook dies before they can do anything. *He is painfully killed by Shelby in Revenge. *Its gonna be very rare for Cub to kill Superspeed, since he's not gonna be appearing much anymore. *He is exposed to everyone which is quite embarassing *He Survvial Rate is 26%. *Superspeed is shown to be bad at baseball (made by another) *He dies in all his starring roles. *He is as well is bad at Basketball *His smoochie had him cleaning a yard, where he used a rake, a blower, and a leave sucker, which is what Rocko uses to clean his yard. *Superspeed seems to not know how to escape a house fire, as read in Spiked your computer *Superspeed is the last one to die in Season 1 Images Robo Star Superspeed Trippy.png|Superspeed with friends: Robo Star and Trippy Superspeed and Rose.jpg|Superspeed and Rose Snowman.jpg|Superspeed making a snowman OWGOOD.png|OH GOD NOO!!! 185px-CENDINGc8.png Superspeed 100th appearance.png|100 episodes! Superspeed and Rose.png|Rose and Superspeed Superspeed help.png|Huh? Superspeed342.jpg|Rose, Superspeed, and Spook Category:Fan Characters Category:Regular Fan Characters Category:unknown species/hybrids Category:Blue Characters